The Unwritten Story
by sheer.bliss
Summary: The beginning of the beginning. The two people we heard about, but were never given much information. Written in the point of view of Lily Evans, comes the story of her and Hogwarts, and most importantly the man she would later marry, James Potter.


**A creation.**

**This is actually my first fanfiction, so.. I'm pretty excited. Feedback is welcome, but you guys don't need to do any reviewing if you don't want to. I'm perfectly fine with typing this out. I, too, thought that the history of the Potter Parents should deserve a little more light. :)**

:: The Unwritten Story ::

{ Welcome to Hogwarts }

Lily Evans tossed her russet hair, letting it sway behind her. It was long, silky, with slight curls that seemed to dance as she moved forwards, letting her brilliant green eyes take in the mountains that rose behind the steely grey castle which lingered far away.

They were in Hogsmeade, and it was a lovely place. The faint smell of cinnamon slid around her senses, taunting her, wanting her to draw close to the pastries. She had just stepped off the crimson train known as the Hogwarts Express, while blasted a few more clouds of smoke before it trucked off. She had been absorbing last-minute information in her Potions textbook, hoping not to be too far behind the people who had wizard families and because of this; Lily had come to an unknown place with absolutely no friends.

There was a chirpy little female called Molly Prewett and she seemed intent to make friends with Lily, while Lily had ignored her and asked for a harmless looking Licorice Wand when the Cart Lady came by, the only time she actually spoke. She regretted not talking to Molly, and looked around for her and instead found a platinum blonde girl who strutted like she owned the place, speaking with someone with an elfin face and frizzy chocolate hair. Lily hugged her arms to herself as she, herded by a six-foot tall giant, moved with the pack of First-Years towards a pond. He gestured, calling to them in his loud booming voice, his trunk-like arms sweeping wide as his robe sleeves blew in the wind, while his hands sometimes scratched at his beard absentmindedly. His maroon shaded robes were slightly muddy and the edges were tattered and torn but there was a joyful twinkle in his eye. Lily looked forlornly at her teal cage which contained her beloved barn owl, while a silvery-green muddy cloth was flung quickly over the cover to protect the little owl from freaking out once it began floating in mid-air.

"C'mon missy!" came the gruff voice of the towering giant. A squeak of displeasure was heard from Lily as the light pat turned into a back-breaking thump from the large man. A flurry of "Sorry!" and "M'bad!" was heard from him, as he stooped down to apologize. The man, then, straightening up properly and smoothed his hair down, before tugging at his robe and then called out so everyone could hear.

"M'name's Hagrid Firs' years! Be good, listen to ol' Hagrid, an' no one will die." Lily's eye twitched slightly, realizing that Hagrid was most likely the worst person in the history of Earth to give such a terrible speech. There was a bespectacled boy , surrounded by three others who seemed to look rather bored, who looked at her and instantly looked away. He ran his hands through his hair, casting nervous glances at her to make sure he was not spotted, though Lily looked at him and smirked. She brushed her locks backwards, suddenly aware of her appearance and tugged at her robes. Lily, then, hearing Hagrid roar for her to come forwards and was shoved roughly into a tiny dingy with the blonde, the brown, and Molly. She smiled briefly to the unknown girls and they just sneered, leaning into the bench slightly, and Molly just shrugged, looking towards Lily from over her shoulder and smiled and they began chatting airily about everything under the sun as quiet as possible.

A boy with the hair the colour of a raven's wing was the fifth passenger, and she recognized Severus Snape who kneaded his temples as cries of "Hey there, SNIVELLUS!" rang from the boy with the messy hair and his friends. Severus glared furiously at them, before returning Lily's meek smile with a crooked-toothed one, a familiar one. He lived in her neighbourhood so she saw plenty of the young wizard. Their boat was the only one who could take five passengers due to Severus' small size. As all the First Years piled into the dinghy's and the last one, who seemed to be someone like Longbottom was settled, lanky legs tucked under the bench, into the boats the nervous chatter from the group quieted and was replaced by a deafening silence which hung in the air like the acrid smell of smoke. Lily was one of the many that gasped and her face was instantly hit by a sharp, cooling mist which danced on her porcelain skin. The boy with the tousled hair and glasses and his gang were goofing on, spraying each other and occasionally getting a drop or two onto the passenger's of the boat close by. Clearly, they were accustomed to magical floating boats which seemed to take their time to lazily stroll slightly above the chilling lake water which stayed stagnant. As the pulled up to the edge, Lily peeled her eyes away from them, and looked toward the steely grey castle which showed her the new home for the next seven years.


End file.
